Miejskie elfy
.}} thumb|250px|Miejskie elfy podczas przygotowania do ślubu. Miejskie elfy – potomkowie elfów, którzy zaakceptowali warunki Zakonu po udanym Świętym Marszu na ich drugą ojczyznę, Dalię. W przeciwieństwie do prowadzących wędrowny i odizolowany tryb życia Dalijczyków, miejskie elfy żyją pośród ludzi i innych ras w wielu miastach i królestwach całego Thedas, nie są im jednak równi. Cieniem na życie miejskich elfów kładzie się tevinterskie niewolnictwo i zniszczenie ich ojczyzny. Chociaż czczą Stwórcę i uznają nauczania Andrasty, w każdym zakątku Thedas są obywatelami drugiej kategorii. Żeby przetrwać, często zmuszani są do wykonywania najcięższych albo najbardziej upokarzających prac, a stałą częścią ich życia są uprzedzenia i ubóstwo. Kultura obcowisk W ludzkich miastach obcowiska są jedynymi miejscami, w których elfy mogą żyć spokojnie wśród swoich pobratymców i bezpiecznie krzewić swoją kulturę, jakkolwiek na przestrzeni wieków nie zostałaby ona ograniczona. Jednym z najważniejszych świadectw dalijskiego dziedzictwa są obecność w obcowiskach hahrenów, czyli „starszych”, nieoficjalnie pełniących funkcję przywódców społeczności, oraz vhenadahlów – „drzew ludu”. Takie duże drzewa, często bogato przyozdobione i otaczane troską, stanowią symbol Arlathanu, pierwszej ojczyzny elfów. W Denerim vhenadahl jest prawdopodobnie najwyższym drzewem w całym mieście, w Val Royeaux mieszkańcy obcowiska zostawiają pod nim kolorowe kawałki materiału albo wstążki, z kolei w Kirkwall malują je w nietypowe wzoryP. Weekes: Dragon Age: The Masked Empire. New York: Tor Books, 2014, s. 95. ISBN 978-1-4668-2810-0.. W niektórych obcowiskach drzewa takie zostały jednak ścięte – ze względu na srogie zimy ich mieszkańcy potrzebowali drewna opałowego, w innych z kolei zapomniano o ich znaczeniu .. W niektórych przypadkach vhenadahl może zostać ścięty i zniszczony wbrew woli mieszkańców, będąc karą wymierzoną przez miejscowych władcówN. DeFilippis, C. Weir: Dragon Age: Knight Errant. Milwaukee: Dark Horse Comics, 2018. ISBN 978-1-50670-338-1.. Mimo ciężkich warunków życiowych w obcowiskach, gdzie na porządku dziennym są przestępczość i dyskryminacja, miejskie elfy pozostają dumne. Enklawy w ludzkich miastach są swego rodzaju sanktuariami, w których odrzuca się uprzedzenia i kultywuje więzi społeczne. Elfy, którym uda się zdobyć środki albo powiązania poza obcowiskiem, postrzegane są przez jego mieszkańców jako „płaskousi” za porzucenie swoich ziomków – zwłaszcza w momencie, kiedy wracają po tym, jak zostaną niemal zlinczowani albo zabici przez ludzi. W obcowiskach elfy uczą się, jak nie zwracać na siebie uwagi i dbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo, są to również miejsca, w których elfi handlarze mogą uzyskać uczciwe ceny za swoje towary. Z drugiej strony, „dobre” miejskie elfy w celu przeciwstawienia się ludziom i zapewnienia dobrobytu swojej społeczności mogą angażować się w czyny nieakceptowane społecznie, takie jak chociażby przynależność do gildii złodziejskich. Taka działalność często okazuje się być trudna, a niekiedy wręcz śmiertelna, daje jednak elfom poczucie osobistej dumy i dumny ze wspólnoty, która niekiedy może okazać się zabójcza dla ciemiężących ich ludzi, którzy posunęli się za dalekoP. Weekes, op. cit., s. 72, 95, 162.. Ze względu na odległości, obcowiska są zamkniętymi społecznościami, a za przemieszczanie się pomiędzy nimi płaci się łapówkiWspomina o tym ojciec Nessy w pochodzeniu miejskiego elfa.. Niektóre cieszą się renomą mniej lub bardziej opresyjnychW pochodzeniu miejskiego elfa Nesiara stwierdza, że obcowisko w Wysokożu jest mniejsze, przez co bardziej restrykcyjne, podczas gdy denerimskie ze względu na swoją wielkość sprawia, że łatwiej jest coś lub kogoś w nim przeoczyć., z reguły są jednak całkowicie ignorowane przez ludzkich władców, co z jednej strony jest błogosławieństwem, a z drugiej jednak stanowi problem. Fereldeńskie miejskie elfy są dumne ze swojej względnej wolności i statusu „biednego wolnego człowieka”, co raczej nie jest spotykane w Orlais i innych państwachB. Gelinas, N. Thornborrow: Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, t. 1. Milwaukie: Dark Horse Books, 2013, s. 46. ISBN 978-1-61655-115-5.. Przykładowo, obcowisko w Val Royeaux, mieszczące się na mniejszym obszarze niż dzielnica handlowa w Denerim, zamieszkuje niemal dziesięć tysięcy elfów, a jego ściany są tak wysokie, że promienie słoneczne oświetlają vhenadahl dopiero w południe – mury te sprawiają wrażenie, jakby elfy nie były godne nawet spoglądać na resztę miastaD. Gaider: Dragon Age: The Calling. New York: Tir Books, 2009, s. 388. ISBN 978-0765363725.. W Halamshiral dla odmiany elfy zamieszkują sporą część miasta, podczas gdy ludzie w Górnej Dzielnicy – niekiedy opuszczając ją po zmroku, żeby napastować i zabijać elfyP. Weekes, op. cit., r. 2.. Cechą wspólną wszystkich obcowisk jest jednak niewyobrażalne wręcz ubóstwo, a większość ich mieszkańców ledwie wiąże koniec z końcem. Niektórym udaje się zebrać skromne oszczędności albo wykorzystać posagi, żeby otworzyć sklep albo znaleźć pracę poza obcowiskiem jako pracownicy fizyczni, prostytutki, posłańcy czy służący. Dla większości jednak normą jest wiecznie doskwierający głód, a ostatnią deską ratunku jest zjadanie szczurów (nazywanych też „miejskimi królikami”Wspomina o tym Shianni podczas zadania .) albo kotówD. Gaider, op. cit, s. 62-63.. Ze względu na niskie warunki życiowe, powszechne w elfich enklawach są również choroby i zarazyB. Gelinas, N. Thornborrow, op. cit., 28.. Jeżeli w obcowisku dojdzie do takiej sytuacji, jego bramy są zamykane, żeby zaraza nie rozprzestrzeniła się na resztę miastaW Dragon Age: Początku obcowisko w Denerim jest zamknięte przez większość czasu ze względu na rzekomą tajemniczą „zarazę”.. Miejskie elfy a prawo Jako obywatele drugiej kategorii, elfy posiadają znacznie ograniczone prawa. W obcowiskach po zmierzchu panuje godzina policyjna, a ich mury służą tego, żeby w razie konieczności włodarze miasta mogli zamknąć je całkowicieB. Gelinas, N. Thornborrow, op. cit., 128.. Jednak nawet poza murami obcowisk uprzedzenia i prawa skutkują tym, że przeciętny przechodzień z reguły całkowicie zignoruje przestępstwo, którego ofiarą jest elf. W niektórych krajach, jak chociażby w Fereldenie, zabicie człowieka w obronie elfa stanowi przestępstwo''Dragon Age: ''Blood in Ferelden, s. 106-107.. Strażnicy miejscy z reguły „przeoczają” przestępstwa przeciwko elfom, jednak w przypadku morderstwa albo kradzieży stanowią oni pierwszych podejrzanychRozmowa z Aveliną. Rozmowa z Elrenem podczas zadania .. W wybranych miastach elfy mogą zostać wyrzucone ze swoich domów albo miejsc, w których prowadzą działalność gospodarczą, bez podania przyczynElfka Nessa została wyrzucona ze swojego domu w denerimskim obcowisku przez ludzkiego zarządcę. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że była pozbawiona jakichkolwiek praw, dopóki nie będzie w stanie zapłacić.. Co więcej, nie są traktowani jako osoby mogące posiadać zezwolenia na handel, zwłaszcza poza obcowiskami. W rzadkich przypadkach, kiedy elf nabędzie prawo do posiadania własności czy nieruchomości, nazywany będzie „opuszczonym”, a nie swoim imieniemBen Gelinas, Nick Thornborrow: The World of Thedas, t.2. Milwaukie: Dark Horse Books, 2015, s. 236. ISBN 978-1616555016.. Nierówne prawa niosą ze sobą korzyść w postaci większej autonomii społecznej w obrębie obcowisk, z drugiej przyczyniają się jednak do pogłębienia odizolowania elfów i ich statusu obywateli gorszej kategorii. Co więcej, ograniczenia możliwości prowadzenia własnych interesów (przez niektórych obchodzone poprzez nielegalną działalność), a nawet posiadania broniWedług znaków umieszczonych w denerimskim obcowisku podczas zadania . Co więcej, w powieści Powołanie wspomina się, że elfy z rojańskiego obcowiska nie mogą trzymać psów jako zwierząt, prawdopodobnie ze względu na to, że mogłyby stanowić zagrożenie dla ludzi. W Halamshiral elfy nie mogą nosić ostrzy dłuższych niż ich dłoń., mogą być bezwzględnie egzekwowane – w zależności od miasta, kraju czy bieżącego prawa. Przykładowo w Orlais, elfy chcące zarabiać na siebie muszą zdobyć pozwolenie wejścia do ludzkich dzielnic handlowychP. Weekes, op. cit., s. 72.. W ogólnym rozrachunku, prawa dotyczące elfów albo ich brak są głównym źródłem nierównego traktowania ich względem ludzi. W obcowiskach elfy nie mogą mieć pełnej kontroli nad własnymi ceremoniami zaślubin, musząc zdobyć pozwolenie na małżeństwoWspomina o tym Cyrion Tabris podczas zadania .. Przeprowadzanie takich ceremonii – będących w obcowisku powodem do świętowania i stanowiących rytuał przejścia w dorosłośćWedług pochodzenia miejskiego elfa, mieszkaniec obcowiska pozostaje dzieckiem, dopóki nie weźmie ślubu. – z reguły pozostawiane jest wielebnym matkom, podczas gdy hahrenowie mówią raptem kilka słówZa sceną ceremonii zaślubin w pochodzeniu miejskiego elfa.. Powszechne są małżeństwa zawierane pomiędzy obcowiskami, z reguły aranżowane przez starszyznę albo, jeśli żyją, przez rodziców państwa młodych, wynajmujących swatów wysyłanych do innych obcowisk . Wspomina o tym również Tabris w pochodzeniu miejskiego elfa.. Pozwala to na prowadzenie handlu z innymi elfami, jak również na sprowadzenie do dzielnicy nowych twarzy. Religia W następstwie Świętego Marszu przeciwko Dalii, Boska Renata I zakazała wyznawania panteonu elfów i nakazała, żeby w ludzkich miastach znalazło się miejsce dla nich, o ile odrzucą swoje pogańskie wierzeniaMike Searle: Dragon Age: Origins: Prima Official Game Guide. Roseville: Prima Guides, 2009, s. 342. ISBN 978-0761562467.BioWare, Dragon Age Wiki: The History of Elves 2009-12-00.. Wskutek jej działań wiara w Stwórcę jest jedną z niewielu rzeczy wspólnych dla miejskich elfów i ludzi. W obcowiskach nie działają jednak Zakony, a elfom prawie zawsze odmawia się wstąpienia w stan kapłańskiWspomina się o tym podczas rozmowy z Sorisem w pochodzeniu miejskiego elfa, jeżeli gracz zapyta, dlaczego w Zakonie nie ma elfich kapłanów, jak również w rozmowie z Lelianą w Inkwizycji. W domu Johane Harimann znajduje się co prawda elfia służąca, o której wiadomo, że po wydarzeniach z zadania została świecką siostrą.. Dyrektywy dotyczące spraw religii z reguły pochodzą od wielebnych matek, najczęściej pojawiających się w obcowiskach w asyście ochraniających ją templariuszy. W efekcie tych działań, andrastanizm jest dla wielu miejskich elfów bardzo odległym i niezrozumiałym konceptemD. Gaider, op. cit, s. 199.. Mimo starań Zakonu i przekonania Dalijczyków, że miejskie elfy są ich „biednymi kuzynami”, którzy zapomnieli o swoim dziedzictwie i wierzeniach, istnieją dowody na to, że niektórzy pamiętają swój panteon i czczą go na swój sposób. Co więcej, praktykują kilka rytuałów, które zapamiętali, żeby odróżnić swoją kulturę od kultury ludzi. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że są one świadome swojego statusu, co zmusza wielu z nich do przyjęcia qun. , dzięki przeprowadzonych przez nią reformom, do Zakonu mogą należeć przedstawiciele wszystkich ras, nie wyłączając elfów. Przywraca ona również Pieśń Shartana do kanonu Pieśni Światła. Relacje z innymi kulturami Dalijczycy Dalijczycy nazywają swoich miejskich kuzynów „płaskouchymi”Według Mithry z obozu Dalijczyków w Początku, jeżeli grywalna postać jest Dalijczykiem albo elfem z kręgu. Potwierdza to również Solas, jeżeli jest obecny w drużynie podczas zadania ., uważając, że są oni jedynie „zwierzątkami” ludzi, służącymi za „przypomnienie, co to znaczy być Elvhen”Pogląd taki wyrażają Gheyna i Sarel w obozie Dalijczyków. Podziela go również część ludzi, jak chociażby Vaughan Kendells, który komentując elfie wesele stwierdza, że Zakon „ubiera swoje zwierzątka i urządza im przyjęcia z herbatką”.. Traktują ich protekcjonalnie, za „prawdziwe elfy” uznając wyłącznie siebieZobacz: wpis do Kodeksu przedstawiony z perspektywy opiekuna Gisharela.. Niektórzy Dalijczycy uważają wręcz, że miejskie elfy są ludźmi nie tylko duszą, ale i ciałem, a część klanów uznaje, że tak bardzo zatracili swoją tożsamość, że nie są nawet godni uwagiW powieści Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Dalijczycy z klanu Virnehn w żaden sposób nie przejęły się Brialą ani innymi elfami miejskimi.. Inni z kolei uważają ich za swoich miejskich braci i współczują im niedoli, jakie muszą cierpieć w obcowiskachMerrill w rozmowie z Fenrisem nazywa miejskie elfy „naszymi braćmi”.. Niektórzy twierdzą nawet, że elfy dalijskie i miejskie mogą uczyć się od siebie nawzajem, kiedy w końcu na powrót znajdą miejsce, które będą mogli nazwać domemPaivel w pochodzeniu dalijskiego Strażnika stwierdza, że Dalijczycy i miejskie elfy mogą uczyć się od siebie w swojej hipotetycznej nowej ojczyźnie.. Mimo różnic na tle kulturowym i religijnym, w naglących sytuacjach Dalijczycy gotowi są wesprzeć swoich miejskich kuzynówPrzedstawiciele klanu Lavellan są gotowi poświęcić życie w celu zapewnienia ochrony elfów z Wycome, nawet jeżeli oznacza to pewną śmierć.. Miejskie elfy dla odmiany postrzegają Dalijczyków jako zagadkę: niektórzy w sposób podobny do ludzi – jako dzikusów, przestępców i pogan – podczas gdy inni jako szlachetne leśne elfy albo nawet żywą legendęWedług rozmowy z Sorisem podczas pochodzenia miejskiego elfa.. Niewielu wie o Dalijczykach dostatecznie dużo, żeby mieć absolutną pewność co do informacji o swoich wędrownych krewniakach. Chociaż część postrzega ich jako kogoś, kto może ich nauczyć być „prawdziwym elfem”Ben Gelinas, Nick Thornborrow: The World of Thedas, t.2. Milwaukie: Dark Horse Books, 2015, s. 116-117. ISBN 978-1616555016., inni są dumni z tego, że znaleźli pracę i miejsce w społeczeństwie ludzi, np. jako służący w domach szlachcicówWedług powieści Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, rodzice Briali, a zwłaszcza jej matka, są niezwykle dumni ze służby dla Valmontów.. Mimo różnic, większość miejskich elfów postrzega klany jako ostatnią deskę ratunku w sytuacji, kiedy obcowisko przestanie być bezpieczne – czy to dla jednostki, która popełniła przestępstwo, czy dla całej społeczności, ciemiężonej przez ludziZrobił tak m.in. Pol. Również Strażnik będący z pochodzenia miejskim elfem może zasugerować w historii pochodzenia, że rozsądnie może być przyczaić się wśród Dalijczyków.. Oczekują oni, że klany przyjmą swoich krewnych w potrzebie i udzielą im wsparcia. Część klanów postrzega ich jako „przybłędy”, inne z kolei zainteresowane są wyłącznie tymi, którzy posiadają talent magicznyKlan Sabrae przygarnął Aneirina i Pola jako braci i Lanayę jako siostrę, z kolei klan Ariane zrobił to samo dla elfiego maga z Kręgu. Również Zevran Arainai w młodości spędził pewien czas wśród Dalijczyków. Klan Virnehn uznał jednak Brialę i inne elfy miejskie za włóczęgów.. W obcowiskach nie brakuje plotek o elfach, które uciekły do Dalijczyków, a wróciły bogate zarówno w dobra materialne, jak i prastarą wiedzęP. Weekes, op. cit., s. 181.. Prawda jest jednak znacznie mniej idylliczna, nawet jeżeli uciekinierowi udało się znaleźć przyjazny klan. Większość elfów miejskich nie potrafi sobie nawet wyobrazić życia poza miastem. Po wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce podczas Świętej Rady, wiele elfów – zarówno miejskich, jak i dalijskich – porzuciło swoje dawne życie i przyłączyło się do wojsk odrodzonego Fen’Harela. Prawdopodobnie doprowadziło to do jeszcze większego podziału – do elfów miejskich i dalijskich doszły również elfy popierające i niepopierające rewolucji. Ludzie Ze względu na zamieszkiwanie w tych samych miastach, najczęściej mają kontakty z ludźmi. Relacje takie najczęściej związane są z przemocą z obu stron i zachowaniami rasistowskimi, a wielu ludzi – zwłaszcza szlachciców – nadużywa swojego statusu i bezsilności elfów, żeby je zgwałcić, porwać, a nawet zabić tylko dlatego, że mogąPraktyki takie stosuje Vaughan w pochodzeniu miejskiego elfa, z kolei Rendon Howe zamierza przeprowadzić czystki w obcowisku w Denerim.. Jeżeli straż miejska zawędruje do obcowiska, to wyłącznie w celu przeprowadzenia kontroli, a nie zapewnienia elfom ochrony. Nie wszystkie interakcje elfów z ludźmi są jednak nacechowane negatywnie. Niektórzy mogą zakochać się ze wzajemnością w człowieku, a w wyniku takiego związku narodzić może się półelf, wyglądający niemalże identycznie jak człowiekDavid Gaider: Where are the half-races? (ang.) The BioWare Forum, 2010-01-09.. Osoby takie mogą albo żyć w ludzkiej części miasta, albo zaakceptować swoje elfie pochodzenie i pozostać w obcowiskuCzęść półelfów, jak chociażby Slim Couldry, decyduje się pomóc swoim elfim krewnym dzięki temu, że jest im znacznie łatwiej opuścić obcowisko aniżeli zwykłym elfom. Inni, jak np. Feynriel, decydują się na życie poza obcowiskiem.. Bez względu na wybór, mogą jednak spotkać się z uprzedzeniami zarówno ze strony ludzi, jak i elfówCzęść miejskich elfów nie postrzega ich jako „swoich”, zaś same półelfy nie mają w zasadzie żadnych korzyści z mieszkania w obcowiskach.. Kiedy napięcie pomiędzy ludźmi i elfami osiągnie punkt krytyczny, mieszkańcy obcowiska mogą wzniecić mien’harel – powstanie (lub, według innej interpretacji, „krwawe wezwanie o sprawiedliwość”)P. Weekes, op. cit., s. 102.. Próby takie z reguły skutkują jednak zniszczeniem obcowiska lub dużych jego części, dopóki elfy się nie uspokoją, a w ekstremalnych sytuacjach – czystkami etnicznymi. Kiedy straż miejska pojmie i straci elfiego przestępcę, z reguły odcina mu uszyP. Weekes, op. cit., s. 96.. Chociaż niektóre osady handlują z Dalijczykami, inne z miejsca zabijają każdego elfa, także miejskiego, obawiając się, że mogą być to dalijscy łupieżcyP. Weekes, op. cit., s. 189.. Krasnoludy i qunari Miejskie elfy z reguły bardzo rzadko mają kontakt z powierzchniowymi krasnoludami, a najczęściej spotykają ich jako kupców na rynkach miast, w których mieszkająWedług Shianni podczas „Wzburzenia w obcowisku”, jeżeli gra się krasnoludzkim Strażnikiem.. Równie rzadko mają kontakt z qunari, ale znacznie częściej niż przedstawiciele innych ras gotowi są przyjąć qun .. Możliwość, że elfi służący jest uśpionym agentem qunari, jest szczególnie wysokie zwłaszcza, ale nie tylko, w Imperium TevinterDruga Inkwizycja i Orlais zostały oszukane zarówno przez elfich viddathari wyznających qun, jak i miejskich agentów Fen’Harela.. Zakon i Krąg Maginów Jako duże społeczności andrastańskie, obcowiska mają styczność z Zakonem, jednak ze względu na skomplikowaną historię obu grup, jest to relacja dość powierzchowna. Niewiele wielebnych matek gotowych jest wejść do obcowiska bez asysty ochraniających ją templariuszyJak dotąd jedyną znaną wielebną matką z serii, która zdecydowała się wejść do obcowiska bez ochrony, jest Boann z pochodzenia miejskiego elfa.. Kiedy w obcowisku odkryci zostaną magowie, odsyłani są do Kręgu Maginów. Większość uzdolnionych magicznie elfów nie postrzega tego jednak jako przekleństwa, ale raczej jako możliwość poprawienia swojej sytuacji życiowej, zwłaszcza jeżeli trafią do siedziby Kręgu w większym mieścieWspomina o tym Eadric w pochodzeniu magina.. Z tego też powodu w szeregach konfraterni lojalistów dominują elfi magowie. Paradoksalnie jednak, pomoc od maga z Kręgu, nawet będącego elfem, uznawana jest za zbyt wielki przywilej dla mieszkańców obcowiskWedług elfiego żebraka podczas pochodzenia miejskiego elfa.. Co więcej, nawet wewnątrz Kręgu obecne są uprzedzenia wobec elfów, które są dyskryminowane i często pomijane są przy awansach, które otrzymują ludzieWedług Valyi w powieści Dragon Age: Last Flight.. Elfom nie zabrania się wstępować do templariuszy, sytuacje takie są jednak rzadkie. Przedstawiciele tej rasy mają jednak ograniczone znaczenie w szeregach Poszukiwacy PrawdyW powieści Dragon Age: Rozłam najwyższy Poszukiwacz Lambert van Reeves korzysta z pomocy elfiego podkomendnego.. Niewolnictwo Chociaż technicznie niewolnictwo jest nielegalne w całym Thedas za wyjątkiem Imperium Tevinter, niewolenie elfów w dalszym ciągu ma miejsce w Orlais, pod przykrywką służbyD. Gaider: Dragon Age: The Calling. New York: Tor Books, 2013, s. 333. ISBN 978-0765363725.. Elfy z miast często są mamione przez drapieżne narody, przede wszystkim Tevinter, obietnicą dochodowej pracy i schronienia nad głową, a następnie podstępem zaciągane na rynek niewolnikówWedług jednego z ekranów ładowania w Dragon Age II.. Również Antivańskie Kruki nie mają oporów przed kupowaniem elfów i szkoleniem ich na skrytobójców, wobec czego elfy służą jako popularny towar. Byli niewolnicy za wielką poprawę swojego stanu uważają jednak uwolnienie się z zamieszkanie w obcowiskuWedług Alaritha w pochodzeniu miejskiego elfa.. Znane obcowiska * Obcowisko w AmarancieWspomniane w Dragon Age: Warden’s Fall. Krasnolud Bartholomew prowadzi zamtuz, w którym zatrudnia elfy z obcowiska. * Obcowisko w Ansburgu – dom pierwszego zaklinacza Orsina * Obcowisko w Denerim – dom Szarego Strażnika będącego z pochodzenia miejskim elfem * Obcowisko w GhislainBen Gelinas, Nick Thornborrow: The World of Thedas, t.2. Milwaukie: Dark Horse Books, 2015, s. 276. ISBN 978-1616555016. * Obcowisko w GwarenBioWare: Alienage Culture. Jest to de facto ten sam wpis, co w Początku, zmieniono jednak obcowisko, z którego pochodzi autorka. * Obcowisko w Wysokożu – dom Nelarosa albo Nesiary, małżonka Strażnika będącego z pochodzenia miejskim elfem; po jego śmierci może otrzymać status bannornu * Obcowisko w Kirkwall * Obcowisko w Minratusie * Obcowisko w MontfortP. Weekes, op. cit., ss. 357-358. * Obcowisko w RedcliffeWspomniane przez Alaritha. * Obcowisko w Teraevyn (Imperium Tevinter) * Obcowisko w Val Royeaux – miejsce narodzin Fiony, zamieszkiwane przez ponad dziesięć tysięcy elfów, ze ścianami tak wysokimi, że światło słoneczne opromienia vhenadahl dopiero w południe . * Obcowisko w Verchiel . * Obcowisko w Wycome Ważni przedstawiciele * Aneirin * Athenril * Brand – pirat, podkomendny Izabeli * Briala * Cyrion Tabris * Erlina * Garahel – Szary Strażnik, bohater Czwartej Plagi * Huon * Iona * Isseya – Szara Strażniczka, siostra Garahela * Jethann * Namaya * Pol * Potter * Samuel * Sera * Shianni * Sketch * Soris * Strażnik – będący z pochodzenia miejskim elfem albo elfim magiem * Vaea – giermek sir Aarona Hawthorne’a * Valendrian * Wenna di Ladia – łuczniczka i potomek Szmaragdowych Rycerzy walcząca w Trzeciej Pladze. Po jej zakończeniu zachęcała do wszczęcia buntów w obcowiskach, przez co do dziś przez część miejskich elfów postrzegana jest jako bohaterka. * Willem Trialmont – „powierzchniowiec godzien podziwu”, który dołączył do Legionu Umarłych Ciekawostki * Według Davida Gaidera, pierwotną inspiracją dla obcowisk były średniowieczne getta żydowskie, a ponieważ Thedas stanowi fikcyjną wariację na temat Europy, ostatecznie kultura obcowisk wzbogacona została o inne historyczne elementy europejskieDavi Gaider: Elven alienage = Jewish ghetto? (ang.) The BioWare Forum, 2010-01-18. * Miejskie elfy nie mają w zwyczaju zbyt wiele podróżować. Większość nigdy nie opuszcza miasta, w którym się urodziłaWywiad z Davidem Gaiderem.. * Halamshiral jest zamieszkane głównie przez elfy, chociaż samo w sobie nie jest obcowiskiem. Uprzywilejowana mniejszość szlachecka zamieszkuje osobno w Górnej Dzielnicy, całkowicie oddzielona od pospólstwa. Również współczesna Dalia określana jest jako region zamieszkiwany w większości przez elfyP. Weekes, op. cit., ss. 40.. * Nieformalny test kończący szkolenie na orlezjańskiego kawalera polega na przemierzaniu ulic pod wpływem alkoholu w celu wypróbowania ostrza poprzez zabijanie elfówP. Weekes, op. cit., ss. 54-55.. * Podobnie jak nie mający żadnych alternatyw bezkastowcy często zmuszani są dołączyć do Kartelu, tak miejskie elfy z Orlais często – dobrowolnie lub nie – dołączają do gildii złodziei, żeby przeżyćP. Weekes, op. cit., ss. 43.. Elfy należące do gildii mogą nosić broń u boku, co ma otwarcie wyrażać ich pogardę dla straży miejskiejP. Weekes, op. cit., ss. 115.. Wpisy do kodeksu * * * Kategoria:Miejskie elfy Kategoria:Wiedza o elfach Kategoria:Organizacje i grupy en:City elves